


Antes de ti

by amOrrtenttia



Series: El Musical Kov [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandona toda esperanza, Encontrarse a sí mismo, M/M, Perdido, Romance, ¿o quizá no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es una noche de mierda para Trafalgar Law, quien cree que ha perdido todo en la vida. Un vistazo a ese evento del cual nunca había oído parece darle una razón para regresar a intentar algo en esa miserable existencia. Es simple intriga. No tiene interés... Esa voz que le atrae, no es que quiera conocerlo.Ojalá fuera mejor mintiéndose a sí mismo.





	Antes de ti

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **BEFORE YOU** ](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/2018/10/one-piece-os-before-you.html)

 

_"Esta noche no me sentiré triste... Porque en algún lugar del público, estás tú"_

 

 

 

 

Es una tarde lluviosa en San Francisco. Trafalgar avanza rápidamente por las calles en busca de un sitio donde refugiarse. Ha encontrado un bar medianamente decente abierto, y no duda al entrar a este en cuanto nota que el viento se vuelve aún más fuerte que antes.

Se quita el abrigo y lo coloca sobre el perchero mientras tiembla imperceptiblemente. El frío no le molesta, en realidad, pero demonios, había perdido la costumbre a éste.

Observa a su alrededor.El lugar no es tan malo como parecía. El ambiente resulta incluso agradable.

Camina hasta la barra, y se sienta en el asiento más alejado posible. No necesita miradas curiosas sobre su persona.

Llama la atención. Es consciente de ello.

Los brazos tatuados, el rostro cansado, las ojeras marcadas y su acento.

Pide un trago mientras mira directamente a la pantalla, en un intento por distraerse.

Desea tanto desconectarse del mundo en ese momento.

Todo cuando creyó que podía ir mal en la vida de una persona, fue mal en la suya.

—Maldita Ley de Murphy—musitó para sí, entre dientes.

Un vaso lleno de Whiskey fue colocado frente a él, y tomó todo de un trago, exigiendo pronto el siguiente.

Se sentía perdido.

Y lo estaba.

Se sentía una verdadera mierda.

Probablemente lo era.

Abandonar a su madre de ese modo.

¿Cómo podría perdonarle? ¿Cómo se perdonaría a sí mismo, para empezar?

Frunció los labios y el ceño sin notarlo.

Tenía dinero suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera.  Y no había nada que realmente quisiera hacer.

Escuchó el sonido del televisor de fondo. Una especie de concierto en vivo, si había escuchado bien.

" _Vaya estupidez_ " pensó entonces, al mirar la emoción entre los presentes.

No le dio ni una mirada más al televisor, puesto que la señal no dejaba de fallar constantemente.

—¿Es una especie de concurso de canto?—cuestionó al barman, quien dejaba el tercer vaso frente al moreno.

El muchacho negó.

—Es el Musical Kov...

Trafalgar alzó una ceja.

—Es nuevo en el país, ¿cierto? —musitó curioso el muchacho, y luego continuó— Musical Kov es una institución líder en América. Si alguien quiere dedicarse a la industria de la música, es el lugar donde debe ir... Cada año organizan una presentación de fin de curso. Todos sus alumnos participan. Incluso algunos profesores...

Law miró entonces sobre su hombro, y observó la pantalla. La estática le impedía notar algo, pero el sonido era excelente.

—Creí que existían otras escuelas...

—Oh claro. Nadie niega que muchas escuelas tienen el nombre, la fama y la antiguedad... Pero nunca se ha visto que todos sus graduados lleguen tan lejos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico de ojos claros pareció emocionarse, y Trafalgar se sintió repentinamente curioso.

—Solo cuatro personas pasaron el examen final... Todos firmaron contrato en ese mismo mes. Dos de ellos con empresas internacionales... ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre Bon Clay?

El moreno mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió. Tenía que estar bromeando. Había escuchado de él, incluso admiraba su trabajo.

Un talento como ese, supuso que había sido encontrado.

Una ronda de aplausos sonó por la vieja TV, y Trafalgar miró de nuevo. Notó una silueta a duras penas.

El sonido de la melodía  junto a aquella hipnótica voz le provocó un temblor.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así.

—Esa escuela... —mencionó luego de un momento en silencio— Ese lugar... ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—Estás del lado equivocado del país, si planeas ir allí...

No pudo decir nada, puesto que su mente permaneció fija a lo que escuchaba. Incluso si no veía nada más que formas sin sentido, continuó observando la pantalla mientras escuchaba con atención.

Había un sentimiento inexplicable en aquella melodía, uno demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Cada vello en su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse hacia el final de la canción.

Sacó dinero y pagó la cuenta mientras el eco de esa voz continuaba en su mente.

Para su sorpresa, el sol estaba brillando con fuerza una vez que salió de allí.

Odiaba esos cambios de clima, pero ese, particularmente, decidió tomarlo como una señal divina.

Tenía un nuevo objetivo ahora.

Entraría a esa escuela.

Y una vez ahí, le agradecería a quien fuera que hubiese cantado aquello que lo sacó de su pena.

Si tan solo tuviese un nombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Bajó del escenario sintiéndose mareado. Una oleada de aplausos continuó incluso cuando estuvo lejos.

Entró al camerino, y se quitó la corbata mientras sentí como el aire fallaba al entrar a sus pulmones.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta, pero falló al intentar abrir.

Terminó en el suelo antes de notarlo.

_"Perdóname"_ se repetía una y otra vez " _Nunca debí aceptar esto... No sin ti"_

Escuchó vagamente como abrieron la puerta de golpe, y a lo lejos notó los gritos histéricos de su mejor amigo, que llamaba a gritos a los demás.

Perdió el conocimiento segundos después.

Esa fue la última vez que se presentó en un escenario. Y la última vez que cantó para alguien que no fue él mismo.

Hasta que llegó él.

Y cambió su vida para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de ti Es un OS que fue escrito como precuela de Musical Kov~ Y que estaba originalmente en la misma historia pero encuentro mejor separarlo. Quiero meter varias cosas que van fuera de la línea principal así que esta es mi solución para crear la serie de una vez jeje. Disculpen las molestias ;__;


End file.
